2 Regions and 2 Rivals(A Pokemon Fanfic)
by GeekGuru98
Summary: Endo and Derek embark on an exciting, and long-awaited (at least for them) journey across the Johto and Kanto regions visiting new places, making friends, and ultimately trying to outperform each other along the way. GeekGuru98 is Derek, and Bumblebee851 is Endo, and the story shall be told from either Derek or Endo's perspective depending on who's story you want to read. Enjoy!


Chapter 1

A Long-Awaited Adventure Begins

It was another bright and sunny day in the Johto Region. I, Derek, was quick to get out of bed, get dressed, and head out the front door because for me (and my friend, Endo), it was no ordinary day in our lives. Today was the day both of us had finally reached the appropriate age to start our Pokemon journey. Due to the Ash Incident, we were forced back our excitement about it several years (from the old, original age of 10) to this day, and my mom could tell because she conveniently left my birthday gift and a note on the kitchen table. The note read: "To a son who is destined for a successful fate. Here is a Pokegear to commemorate this special date". Although, the note was uplifting, I was in more of a hurry to meet up with Endo so we could head out to Professor Elm's Lab. I slapped it on my wrist and headed out to where Endo was waiting.

"It's about time you got here," exclaimed Endo. "I've been waiting for five minutes, and you know how impatient I can get for moments like these."

"Let's head over, then!" I responded, joyfully as we raced to the lab. We barged in the doors and dashed up to the professor as he was enjoying his early morning cup of coffee.

"You almost made me spill my coffee," exclaimed the professor. "But I was expecting this sort of enthusiasm from you two. I suppose you're here for something important, since you're up so bright and early." Endo and I nodded in agreement.

Professor Elm strolled over to a cylindrical, white machine and after fiddling with some buttons opened up to reveal three Poke Balls of the default red, black, and white colors. "Here I have three very rare and special Pokemon that I managed to acquire over the years, that I am giving to you as a way to start filling out Professor Oak's top invention, the Pokedex, as well as making things easier for you on your journey. Here on the left I have the all-average Grass-Type starter, Chikorita," the professor explained to them. "Here in the middle I have the speedy, offensive Fire-Type starter, Cyndaquil. And over to the right, I have the bulky and reliable Water-Type starter, Totodile." Without question, Endo and I snagged the Poke Ball that contained the starter we dreamed of getting since we gained knowledge about Pokemon as kids. "So now that you two picked your starters rather quickly," Professor Elm chuckled, "I suppose you want the other thing you came in here so early for.

He then proceeded over to another nearby table, picking up two rectangular, scarlet red devices and handed them to Endo and I. "This, in case you don't already know is the Pokedex. It automatically records any Pokemon that you have seen in it, though catching a Pokemon actually registers it." Endo and I immediately shoved each one into our front pocket and waited for the professor to give word that we could leave…

"…and that was how Professor Oak invented the Pokedex…" Professor Elm finished talking. "Aren't you guys still listening?!"

"Wha…what about Oak trees?!" Endo awoke, startled. "Derek, are you still awake…Derek…DEREK!"

"Oh…sorry. I dozed off after the part about Pokedex Entrees," I mumbled, and stretched after going to sleep while standing up. "So…are we free to go, Professor Elm?"

"Since you two can't stay awake long enough to listen to the life story about Professor Oak, I wonder if I should allow you two to leave," the professor replied, sarcastically. "No, of course you can go! But before you do, register my number on your Pokegear!" Endo and I then took a few moments to tinker with the device and received the usual 5 Poke Balls from Elm, before giving our final goodbyes. "Just remember that I'll call both of you once in a while to check on your Pokedexes!" the professor called out as Endo and I triumphantly headed out the door.

And so, Endo and I began our journey out into the Pokemon world, a journey that would not only test the bonds between the two of us as close friends, but also the trust we would gain between each of our valued Pokemon partners.


End file.
